This invention relates in general to fishing gaffs (as defined below), and in particular to a fishing gaff having a hook that can be selectively folded back upon the gaff's handle thereby blocking the sharp point of the hook in order to prevent injury from inadvertent encounters with the hook point. As used herein the terms “fishing gaff” or “gaff” refer to a steel or comparably strong, generally U-shaped hook having a sharply pointed end, typically barbed, which hook is affixed to generally an elongated handle, and used for landing large fish.
There are obvious advantages to having a gaff with a hook that can be selectively and securely folded back upon the gaff handle to block the hook point. The most significant advantage is that when the hook is securely folded, the chances of someone accidentally being jabbed or scraped by the hook point are reduced to effectively zero. Other advantages include preventing the hook's point from catching on things other than human flesh.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.